Chewbacca
Chewbacca, also known as Chewie, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise, portrayed by Peter Mayhew. In the series' narrative chronology, he appears in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. He guest starred on the season 3 finale on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Films Chewbacca first appears in Episode IV: A New Hope. Chewbacca and Han Solo accept a charter to take Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and droids C-3PO and R2-D2 to the planet Alderaan. When they find that the planet has been destroyed by the Death Star. In episodes V: The Empire Strikes Back and VI: Return of the Jedi. Chewbacca and Han Solo become important figures in the Alliance, and eventually help the Rebels defeat the Galactic Empire. In the prequel film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, set 19 years before Episode IV. Chewbacca, along with Tarfful, fights in the Clone Wars when their planet, Kashyyyk, is invaded. They also help to get Jedi Master, Yoda to safety, Chewbacca using his traditional weapon, the Bowcaster. Television The 1978 television program The Star Wars Holiday Special introduces Chewbacca's family: Mallatobuck, Attichitcuk, and Lumpawarrump. They live together on Kashyyyk. The Star Wars Holiday Special consisted of a frame story in which Han and Chewbacca must prevent Darth Vader from spoiling Life Day, and get home to be with Chewbacca's family. It aired only once. In the season 3 finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Chewbacca is captured by Trandoshan hunters, but is freed by Ahsoka Tano, and agrees to help her and two younglings escape. He builds a transmitter out of parts from the damaged Trandoshan ship, but it seems unable to work. Later, he and Ahsoka attack the Trandoshan fortress, killing many in sight, before they are found and assisted by other Wookiees, led by Tarfull. Expanded Universe In the expanded universe, Chewbacca was captured and enslaved not long after helping Yoda. He was eventually freed by Han Solo and felt that he owned Han a "life-debt". Chewbacca was killed in the New Jedi Order when a moon fell on him since he was the highest-ranking character that Lucasfilm allowed to be killed off. Similar Heroes *James P. Sullivan (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern life) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets series) *Scooby-Doo *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Beast/Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) Gallery Chewbacca_CW.jpeg|Chewbacca during the Clone Wars Chewbacca_Yoda.jpeg|Chewbacca and Tarrful lead Yoda to safety Chewbacca_cantina.jpeg|Chewbacca with Han Solo in the cantina Chewbacca_prisoner.jpeg|Chewbacca pretending to be a prisoner Chewbacca_repairman.jpeg|Chewbacca repairing the Falcon Chewbacca_3PO.jpeg|Chewbacca trapped on Cloud City fixes C-3PO Chewbacca_carbonite.jpeg|Chewbacca watches Han become trapped in carbonite Chewie_escaping.jpeg|Chewbacca and Threepio escaping Cloud City Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Sidekick Category:Warriors Category:Creatures Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Married Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Primates Category:Dimwits Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Disney Heroes